The present invention is adapted to support appurtenances such as shelves on decoratable walls, and particularly on hidden dividers or splines located between decorative wall panels as disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,675. That patent shows two forms of shelf-supporting brackets, one having one set of forwardly disposed laterally offset projections for supporting the end of a shelf at a panel joint and the other having two sets of laterally offset projections straddling the panel joint. A disadvantage of this construction is that a change from one bracket to the other to accommodate an additional shelf requires first removing the shelf before one bracket can be substituted for the other. Another disadvantage is that right and left brackets having the single set of shelf-supporting projections are required along with the bracket with the two sets, making a total of three parts.